Su Papá
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Si había una cosa que unía a los Vengadores, era su asquerosa infancia. Así que por supuesto todos decidieron que Bruce Banner, de todas las personas, era el mejor y más apto hombre para ocupar el puesto de Papá. No es que Bruce tuviera algo que decir al respecto… (No hay parejas, no Slash. Familia/Equipo. Fluffy).


Traducción del Fic: **Their Dad**, de **rightforlife.**

**Renuncia: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Disney y toda la gente que gana mucho con ellos. La idea a su autora original. La traducción mía, ya saben.

**Resumen: **Si había una cosa que unía a los Vengadores, era su asquerosa infancia. Así que por supuesto todos decidieron que Bruce Banner, de todas las personas, era el mejor y más apto hombre para ocupar el puesto de papá. No es que Bruce tuviera algo que decir al respecto…

**SU PAPÁ**

Si alguien preguntara a Los Vengadores quién es su líder, todos responderían igual: Steve Rogers. El muchacho dio órdenes y ellos las siguieron, incluso Hulk. Bueno, eso fue porque Steve le dijo al gigantón APLASTA o DESTRUYE o algo así. Pero en el fondo, el gigante verde disfrutó seguir esas órdenes.

Pero sólo en público Steve era el líder. A pesar de tener 94 años, física y mentalmente tenía sólo 25, lo que lo hacia el más joven de todos ellos. Bueno, quizá también Thor, pero nadie sabía qué edad tenía realmente en años humanos.

Observa, el verdadero líder de Los Vengadores, la persona que hizo la unión, es el que mantenía la cabeza fría. El que no encuentra fallos en los más pequeños detalles. El que no cree que el consumo excesivo de alcohol sea divertido. El que resuelve riñas sin tener que sacar un arma de cualquier tipo. El que es el más cuerdo de todos ellos.

El verdadero líder de Los Vengadores es, obviamente, Bruce Banner.

Es cierto que el hombre tiene, como dice Tony, problemas de manejo de ira impresionantes y una enorme falta de autoestima, pero si no tienes en cuenta a Hu… al otro sujeto, Bruce Banner es sólo un tímido, tranquilo y excepcionalmente amable hombre que tiene la paciencia y control de un santo, y una mente que rivaliza con la de Tony Stark, aunque sin arrogancia.

Los demás acuden a él cada vez que hay un problema, se sienta en su raído pero cómodo sofá, estableciéndose, y simplemente dice lo que le viene a la mente.

Bruce es la contracción no oficial del grupo, el fabuloso oyente, quien a pesar de decir que él no es esa clase de doctor, absorbe los problemas de todos y les da sugerencias sobre cómo manejar esos problemas.

Así es como él sabe que Clint amaba mirar en secreto a Natasha disparar en el rango de meta, porque su mente comenzó a fantasear acerca de la enseñanza para sus hipotéticos hijos que, a juzgar por la no tan discreta mirada que Natasha le devolvía a Clint, podrían convertirse en niños muy reales.

También sabía que Natasha sabe que Clint la observa, y no le importa. Ella realmente disfruta verlo disparar flechas directamente a la diana.

Sabía que Thor no podía entender por qué a Jane no le había agradado la ofrenda de tres cabras recién sacrificadas como declaración de amor eterno. Sabía que Jane apreció el motivo detrás de la ofrenda, pero las manchas de sangre en la alfombra de su pequeño apartamento eran imposibles de quitar.

Sabía que Steve era lamentablemente ignorante cuando se trata de todo después de la década de los 40´s, por lo que le enseño cómo utilizar un teléfono celular, y entonces comenzaron con la computadora. Bruce tenía quince correos electrónicos del rubio, todos con ansnsfjdfgnsdkjsjlgjw o alguna variación de ello. También sabía que Steve tenía más miedo de una mujer ligera de ropa que de cualquier monstruo o extraterrestre contra el que había luchado. Es por eso que también sabía que Steve aún era virgen…

Sabía que Tony no era el hombre que los medios de comunicación pensaban que era; que realmente se preocupaba profundamente por todos ellos, y que lo que más temía en el mundo era perder a Pepper. También sabía que Tony odiaba las manzanas y despreciaba los pepinos. Era como comer su propio… ya sabes, pero se los comía porque Pepper los adoraba.

Así que sabía todas esas cosas, y también sabía que sin saber esas cosas, había un propósito para su vida. Esto era su equipo, y lo aceptaron a él y al otro sujeto en un primer momento con los brazos abiertos, pero cautelosos. Y ahora Hulk era la mascota no oficial.

Bruce era también, para ser sinceros, el padre de una familia disfuncional, con Pepper como la obvia madre. Había sido Clint el que hizo la analogía un par de semanas después de que todos se mudaron a la Torre Stark, lo que a su vez causó que Tony mirara a Pepper lascivamente y le dijera _"Parece que Freud tenía razón. ¿Qué tal si probamos la compleja teoría de Edipo en este momento?"._

Y entonces ella lo había abofeteado. Y luego Bruce se sintió insultado, porque si realmente Freud tenía razón, eso significaba que Tony lo odiaba. Y entonces Tony procedió a abrazar a Bruce y declarar que eran _Science Bros_ de por vida, y que ninguna mujer se interpondría entre los dos.

Y luego Pepper se había alejado, ocultando una sonrisa. Pero Tony pensó que estaba furiosa, así que tuvo que correr tas ella y pedirle profusas disculpas.

Básicamente, eso había sido sólo una típica mañana de martes.

Por el momento, sin embargo, Bruce no quería nada más que escapar a su laboratorio en la Torre y trabajar en algunos proyectos fascinantes y tediosos, para dar una excusa y no tener que hacer… _eso_.

_Eso_ suponía vestirse adecuadamente, peinar su rebelde cabello, sentarse en un coche y hablar con otras personas.

_Eso_ era una cena.

La cena era buena adentro, ¿por qué tenía que salir a comer? No podría sacar todo el trabajo otro día. Pero Tony insistió… exigió, que todos ellos, los seis Vengadores, tendrían una noche en la ciudad simplemente para relajarse y disfrutar.

Pero Bruce sabía que cada vez que se reunían en lugares públicos, algo sucedía.

—¡Hey, Bruce!— exclamó Tony dándole una palmada en la frente, frunciendo el ceño cuando Bruce no reaccionó ni se inmutó de ninguna manera.

—¿Qué, Tony?

—¡No suspires ante mí, Mejor Amigo Por Siempre! ¿Qué quieres comer?

Bruce se quitó las gafas y dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo.

—No importa, ustedes decidan.

Hizo una mueca ante el puchero de Tony. No era adorable, no importaba lo que pensara Tony.

—Me gusta la tailandesa— dijo Natasha de pronto, afilando su cuchillo. Junto a ella, vio a Steve tomando distancia, y a Clint moviendo ligeramente su silla a la izquierda.

—La tailandesa es buena— aseguró Clint tragando saliva, no quería ser apuñalado en el ojo por estar en desacuerdo con esa mortal mujer.

—¡Está decidido entonces!— gritó Thor, y Bruce juró que la habitación tembló con su voz— ¡Esta noche habrá FIESTA!—. El semidiós miró a Bruce y le sonrió— Después de hoy, amigo Bruce, creo que tú y yo lo merecemos.

Los dos habían estado en el Perú hasta hace cerca de cinco horas, tomado por un pequeño ejército de criaturas que habían decidido anidar en Machu Picchu y aterrorizar a la gente del lugar. Toda la misión les había tomado un par de horas, y Thor y Hulk fueron héroes para quienes les rodearon. No estaba demasiado cansado, pero Bruce habría querido relajarse en su laboratorio en paz en lugar de ir a cenar.

—Ya sé que no es comida india, Bruce— le sonrió Tony con disculpa—, pero sigue siendo asiática. ¿Son similares, no?

Bruce sólo sonrió débilmente.

—Claro, lo que sea.

Era inútil discutir de cualquier forma. Sin embargo, algo de cocina Makhani no sería tan mala en ese momento…

Una hora más tarde, cuando todos estaba vestidos al agrado de Tony (porque había decidido elegir el más caro y lujoso de todos los restaurantes tailandeses que exigía un código de etiqueta), se pusieron en marcha dentro de la limusina de Stark.

El interior del coche estaba en silencio. Tony jugaba con sus gadgets, Natasha descansaba sus pies de los tacones en el regazo de Clint, éste miraba por la ventana; Steve estaba fascinado por todos los colores exteriores, y Thor… Thor intentaba abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, y terminó rompiendo su asiento.

Bruce suspiró, un suspiro de resignación, como si supiera que iba directo a la muerte, pero iría de todas maneras. Por lo general le gustaba el silencio, prosperó y se esforzó para ello, pero en ese momento, cosa desconcertante e inquietante, era algo que al otro sujeto no le gustaba demasiado.

—¿Steve?— le preguntó al hombre más joven— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Steve saltó, pero recuperó su rumbo rápidamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron de emoción.

—¡Fui al barrio Chino! ¡Fue increíble! La gente vende de todo ahí. Conocí a una ancianita, creo que era incluso mayor que yo, y me dio un gran abrazo además de algunas hojas frescas de té verde. Las dejé en tu gabinete, porque sé que las apreciarás más que algunos de nosotros. ¿Sabías que hay un monumento a los soldados chinos que murieron en la Guerra?

Bruce rió suavemente ante el entusiasmo de Steve. Era bueno ver que el hombre disfrutaba de la ciudad que había amado durante tanto tiempo.

—¡Gracias, Steve! No sé, tal vez quieras hablarme sobre ello más adelante con una taza de té verde.

Steve asintió con la cabeza, la sonrisa tímida en su rostro no desapareció.

—¡Claro!

—¿Y tú, Clint? ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

El arquero le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

—Yo fui con él, para asegurarme de que no ofendiera a la gente del lugar. Además le di de comer pulpo y le dije que era pollo—. Su sonrisa se volvió siniestra.

Steve lo miró muy enojado.

Antes de que algo más sucediera, Bruce alzó una mano. No quería a Hulk en el coche.

—Chicos— dijo bruscamente, poniendo fin a cualquier discusión— Basta—. Miró a Clint, que todavía no lucía avergonzado, y dejó escapar un suspiro—. Ofrécele una disculpa a Steve.

—¡Pero…!

—No hay peros. Discúlpate o no habrá Pad Thai para ti.

—Bueno— se quejó Clint, pero le tendió la mano a Steve—. Lo siento.

—Está bien— respondió Steve tomando la mano de Clint—. Sabía muy bien para algo que parece tan serio.

Thor se rió a carcajadas en voz alta.

—¡Amigo Bruce! ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer!

—¿He vuelto a hacer qué?—. El científico parecía confundido.

—Has hecho lo que el amigo Clint llama "Las Cosas de Padre"— sonrió Thor ante la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Bruce.

—¡Wow, tienes toda la razón Thor!— exclamó Tony con entusiasmo— ¡Arreglaste todo en un santiamén! Justo como lo hace un papá.

La expresión de Tony se volvió melancólica, y todo el mundo supo lo que estaba pensando.

—¡Pero qué…!— protestó Bruce— ¡No soy su padre!

—¿Ah, sí!— entró Natasha a la conversación, sonriéndole perversamente—. Déjame decirte algunas cosas, papá—. Bruce palideció al oír el nombre—. Acabas de preguntar cómo fue el día de Steve, y luego el de Clint. Los escuchaste, así que de verdad querías saber cómo les fue. Y después rompiste una potencial pelea entre los dos "hermanos"— levantó la mano para que la dejara decir más—. La semana pasada, tú y Pepper regañaron a Tony por ir a una misión sin avisarle a nadie, y lo enviaste a su habitación.

—Y entonces sustituiste mis controles de JARVIS— se quejó Tony recordando la ira y la preocupación en los ojos de ambos cuando llegó a casa magullado y ensangrentado, eso le hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

—¡Sabes lo autodestructivo que es! ¡Sólo estaba preocupado por él! Todos lo hacemos— intentó defenderse Bruce. No era que no se sentía halagado, pero esto iba más allá de la adulación e iba derecho al ámbito de la locura. ¿Él, Bruce Banner, el papá de los Vengadores? Como si…

La conversación no iba a donde debería ir.

—Sí, pero la mayoría de nosotros no vigila a Tony por la noche sin salir de su habitación hasta que se duerma.

Bruce se quedó asombrado con Natasha. Se suponía que eso era privado. Pero por supuesto que lo había visto. Maldito JARVIS por difundir las imágenes a todo el mundo.

Pero estaba fuera de contexto…. Cierto, había esperado hasta que Tony se quedó dormido para salir, pero eso fue porque el idiota no sabía cómo cuidar de sí mismo correctamente. En todo caso, Bruce actuaba como un hermano, no como un padre.

—Hace tiempo nos enseñaste a Clint, Natasha y a mí a preparar una comida casera completa— añadió Steve lentamente—, porque dijiste que era importante experimentar lo que se siente— miró a Bruce directamente a los ojos—. A pesar de que todos sabemos que tú tampoco lo has hecho.

Bruce se estremeció cuando todos lo miraron. Si había una cosa que unía a Los Vengadores, era su asquerosa infancia. Incluso Thor, hijo de un rey, que no exactamente lo había querido y mimado entre las diversas guerras que había ganado.

—¡Recuerdo que el amigo Bruce me llevó a ver mi primera película!—gritó Thor con entusiasmo— Incluso me compró la maravillosa creación midgardiana llamada "Palomitas de maíz". Y después, puesto que mi estómago seguía vacío, me compró Poptarts porque… ¡Padre Bruce sabía que no podía dormir sin comer una caja entera!

El equipo entero vio cómo Bruce ponía sus manos sobre su boca mientras miraban la expresión francamente afectada en su rostro después de que Thor le llamara Padre. Aunque el dios probablemente lo había dicho en broma, todo el mundo pudo escuchar las claras emociones en su voz cuando dijo esas palabras.

—¿Recuerdan hace un par de meses, durante una batalla, cuando la mayoría de nosotros estábamos heridos y Hulk decidió crearnos un refugio?— sonrió Clint cálidamente al hombre visiblemente incómodo.

—¡Cierto! ¡El tipo simplemente nos tomó, cerró la entrada y decidió matar a las cosas por sí mismo antes de volver, sacarnos del refugio, dejar que nos montáramos en su espalda y llevarnos a la seguridad!—. Tony sonreía de oreja a oreja a Bruce, que miraba fijamente sus manos, todavía en estado de shock por lo que el otro sujeto había hecho. Fue algo increíble… y algo que no lo ayudaba a defenderse.

¡Él NO era su padre! A pesar de que sentía un cálido hormigueo en ese momento. Pero eso probablemente se debía al traje Armani que Tony le había obligado a ponerse.

—¿Eso significa que puedo llamarte "papá"?

Antes de que Bruce pudiera arrojarle un zapato a Clint, el restaurante estuvo a la vista, y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. La conversación dentro del auto había sido extraña.

* * *

La gerente del restaurante se quedó boquiabierta al ver a aquellos seis que llegaban. No era de todos los días el ver a Los Vengadores en su negocio. Miró al exterior, sin duda en busca del gigante verde de tres metros, sin saber que el miembro más imperceptible del grupo era, de hecho, esa misma persona. La identidad de Bruce como Hulk no era de conocimiento público, y fue su elección el que siguiera siendo así, porque había visto cómo Steve era rodeado en las calles y no tenía deseos de pasar por lo mismo.

—Reserva de Bruce Banner, por favor— dijo Tony suavemente, ignorando la mirada de incredulidad que estaba recibiendo del mencionado hombre.

—C-claro. Por aquí, señor— contestó la mujer tartamudeando y los llevó a una mesa en la esquina en la que todavía podían ser vistos por todo el mundo si alguien los buscaba.

Tony dejó escapar un grito mientras se sentaba, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de Bruce.

—Chicos…— fingió Tony una queja—. Papá me está mirando feo.

Las risas se escucharon por toda la mesa.

Bruce estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la calma, de verdad que sí. Pero cuando sintió al otro sujeto reírse… reírse de él, fue cuando comenzó a respirar más calmadamente, sabiendo que no cambiaría al otro rápidamente. Hulk en realidad disfrutaba de ser llamado Papá.

—Muy bien, ordenen lo que quieran— murmuró Tony, explorando el menú.

—Uh…—. Steve se quedó mirando las opciones. A pesar de estar despierto durante casi seis meses, había comido cosas que no sabía qué eran, sólo había probado la comida china y la india hasta ahora, y le habían gustado inmensamente. Estaba perdido en todo lo extranjero, y necesitaba ayuda.

Y tenía que suceder, papá estaba sentado a su lado.

—Este—señaló Bruce un platillo— Pad Thai es plato de fideos muy popular, y es un buen comienzo para ser adoctrinado en la cocina tailandesa. Si quieres algo con un poco más de carne, pide el pollo con anacardos, pero suave.

Steve le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento antes de sonreír con picardía.

—Gracias… papá.

Bruce se puso rígido, pero no se enojaría con el Capitán. Así que sólo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—De nada, muchacho.

—¡Ooh!— aulló Clint— Miren, papá y el pequeño hermano son unidos.

—¿Pequeño hermano?— le miró Steve ofendido— ¡Soy más viejo que todos ustedes!

—Es cierto, pero cuando no estamos en el campo de batalla te ves tan lindo y adorable y… perdido— respondió Clint.

Steve en realidad no podía refutar eso.

—Muchachos…

Bruce realmente se estremeció por cómo había sonado eso. Estaban en lo cierto. A partir de ahí se fijaría más en lo que decía.

—¿Están listos para ordenar?— preguntó una camarera acercándose con un bloc de notas en la mano, sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de quienes estaban sentados en esa mesa.

Estaba más que abrumada cuando los pedidos fueron lanzados contra ella. Lo único que podía hacer era anotar todo lo que pudiera y seguir preguntando una y otra vez. El gran rubio ahogaba a todo el mundo con su voz, y pudo notar que el hombre de gafas a su derecha, que no parecía pertenecer a ese grupo, se frotaba las sienes.

Bruce tenía dolor de cabeza. No, Hulk tenía dolor de cabeza. Eso se estaba volviendo ridículo. Los demás los miraban con extrañeza, y él sólo quería ir a casa. Cuando llegaran, iba a matarlos a cada uno lenta y dolorosamente.

No podía soportarlo. Todo ese ruido haría que Hulk saliera si no decía algo.

—ME GUSTARÍA EL…

—¡BASTA!— gritó Bruce finalmente perdiendo la calma y ahogando de manera eficaz la voz de Thor. Era consciente de las miradas que recibía no sólo de sus compañeros, también de la gente que los rodeaba.

Puso una agradable sonrisa, miró a la asustada camarera que alivió el temor ligeramente.

—Disculpa que te haya asustado.

—N-no, no se preocupe— balbuceó ella.

Ampliando la sonrisa, Bruce continuó.

—Queremos cinco Pad Thai vegetarianos, y cinco pollos. Siete arroces fritos; por favor, que todos tengan camarones; siete pollos con anacardos, por favor que sean suaves, nos gusta una escala baja de especias— hizo una pausa, sus ojos vagaron alrededor de la mesa todavía en silencio—. Además, queremos cinco curris verdes, vegetarianos estará bien. De aperitivos, rollos primavera, creo; doce platos. Eso deberá ser suficiente por ahora—. Rápido como un rayo, Bruce reunió los menús y los devolvió a la aturdida camarera—. Ah, y también quiero un té verde, por favor.

Volvió su atención a la mesa. Cada uno fue arrasado con su mirada. La mirada que Bruce les daba cuando estaba decepcionado de ellos. La Mirada Papá.

Se quitó las gafas y se pasó una mano por el pelo ya despeinado.

—Ustedes serán mi muerte.

En ese momento, Clint y Tony chocaron las palmas, Natasha tenía un pequeño rubor en su rostro, Thor parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, y Steve acababa de decir:

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Gracias!

Bruce se palmeó la cara. No se suponía que era un cumplido.

* * *

La cena fue… no tan bien. Como Bruce ya estaba cansado por la misión, él y Thor devoraron los insignificantes aperitivos mientras los demás comían a un ritmo más humano. Natasha parecía pequeña, pero se llenaba de comida como un hombre promedio, o más.

A mitad de la comida, Clint decidió que los fideos eran aburridos para comer, pero divertidos para lanzar. Por supuesto, su objetivo fue Natasha, quien respondió con el arroz frito. Thor, bendita su alma, estaba fascinado cuando llamó a la comida "La mezcla celestial en mi boca", y comía cualquier cosa que tuviera a la vista. Steve también disfrutaba la comida, y él y Bruce tenían una conversación educada sobre béisbol cuando un pegote de curry aterrizó directamente en la parte superior de la cabeza de Bruce. Y encima del curry, el arroz de Natasha junto a un pedazo de camarón goteaba lentamente de su cabello.

La mesa quedó en un sepulcral silencio, que a su vez causó que todo el restaurante dejara de hablar y volteara a la mesa de Los Vengadores, preguntándose qué estaba pasando con los Héroes Más Poderoso de la Tierra.

_Respira Bruce. Om. Sólo recuerda… Om. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala, Exhala. Inha… _SPLAT_._

Tony sonrió como un idiota cuando los fideos que había catapultado aterrizaron de lleno en la frente de Bruce. Y entonces vio la expresión del hombre.

Bruce se levantó. Muy lentamente.

Había una sonrisa en su rostro.

Clint pensó que se orinaría.

Limpió tanto el curry como los fideos, y Bruce curvo sus manos en puños.

Natasha estaba segura de haber visto un destello verde en sus ojos.

—¿Clint?— la voz de Bruce se hizo eco en el silencioso restaurante.

—¿Si, señor?—. El arquero vio la vena de la frente de Bruce.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—27.

—¿Natasha?

—26.

—¿Tony?—. El multimillonario tosió en su servilleta, queriendo evitar la pregunta por completo— ¿Tony?— había un filo más agudo en la voz de Bruce, lo que provocó que el hombre respondiera rápidamente.

—45.

_Inhala. Exhala. Om. Buda. Om Namaha Shivaya. Inhala. Exhala. Yoga. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. _

—Entonces— dijo Bruce cogiendo su cuchillo y dándole vueltas entre sus dedos sin cuidado, por dentro se preguntaba si debió haberse convertido en un interrogador en lugar de Físico.

—Entonces…— dijo Clint de vuelta, encogiéndose ante la peligrosa mirada de Bruce.

—¿Así que tenemos a tres personas, tres _adultos_, que deciden que hacer una guerra de comida en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Nueva York es lo adecuado?

El tono de Bruce era, oh, tan casual, pero era la manera en que dijo esas palabras lo que los hacía sentir tan pequeños.

—Para ser justos…

—Fue una pregunta retórica, Tony— le interrumpió Bruce con severidad—. Tienen suerte, condenados, de que me caen bien. Estoy más molesto que furioso, de lo contrario todo lo que les puedo a hacer a los enclenques humanos sería muy, muy doloroso.

—Lo dudo— murmuró Clint entre dientes, recordando todas las veces que Hulk les había salvado la vida, y la genuina compasión que la bestia había mostrado hacia todos ellos.

—¿Has dicho algo, chico?— gruñó Bruce.

Clint fingió inocencia mientras se acomodaba la pajarita.

—Nop. Siento lo del curry, papá.

—Y lo del arroz, papá.

—Y lo de los fideos, papá que eres más joven que yo.

Bruce se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de mirarse y asentir con la cabeza, enseguida dijo:

—Steve, Thor, vengan conmigo.

Los dos Vengadores se levantaron sin saber qué estaba pasando. Los periodistas se apresuraron a sacar fotos de ese hombre misterioso que era aparentemente el que manejaba al legendario grupo.

—¿Ven a estos chicos?— señaló Bruce a los rubios—. Son buenos chicos, chicos que obtendrán una pizza o siete.

Un breve destello de dolor cruzó por el rostro de Clint, y Bruce estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no sentarse a comer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero esta vez no cedería ante cara la de perrito abandonado.

—Está bien, váyanse— dijo Tony arrastrando las palabras, pero también parecía herido—. Nosotros tres estaremos bien. ¡Adiós!

Bruce se dio la vuelta, tomando a Steve y a Thor. El semidiós se giró y rápidamente fue a buscar lo que había quedado en su plato antes de volver corriendo a lado de Bruce.

—Los veré en casa— dijo Bruce a los tres, ignorando las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Su pulso era sorprendentemente tranquilo.

_Flick._

_Splat._

_Inhala. Exhala. No vas a estrangular a Tony. No VAS A ACELERARTE…_

—¡ANTHONY STARK!

—Hey.

—NO. TIRES. FIDEOS. EN. MI. CABEZA.

—Aww. Vamos, papá. ¿Por qué no?

—¡PORQUE LOS HOMBRES DE 45 AÑOS DE EDAD NO HACEN ESO! YO TENGO 43 Y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LO HAGO.

Tony sólo le dio a Bruce una miradita.

—Está claro que no me conoces.

Detrás de él, Steve y Thor no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su risa al ver Pad Thai cubriéndole la cabeza.

Agitando un dedo, Bruce calmó su voz mortalmente, todavía sorprendido de que otro sujeto no apareciera.

—Cuando llegues a casa, Pepper y yo tendremos una charla contigo.

Tony se llevó una mano al pecho y gimió burlonamente.

—Oh no, Tony. Lo has hecho enojar— dijo Natasha sin expresión, tragando un bocado de esos malditos fideos.

Bruce apartó la silla que sostenía. Con un rápido movimiento, se bebió lo que quedaba de su té y dejó el lugar. Steve y Thor a su lado, lanzando miradas petulantes a los otros Vengadores.

Al segundo de que el trío abandonara el lugar, los periodistas que salieron de Dios sabe dónde, rodearon a los otros tres y comenzaron a hacer preguntas.

—Señor Stark, ¿quién es ese hombre?

—Señor Stark, ¿es su chofer?

—Ojo de Halcón, ¿es verdad que tú y ese hombre son amantes? (Clint se ahogó en ese punto).

—Viuda Negra, ¿le importaría hacer un comentario?

—Señor Stark, ¿hay alguna razón por la que le lanzaron comida a ese hombre?

—Ojo de Halcón, ¿cuál es tu relación con Viuda Negra?

La última pregunta fue completamente innecesaria, pero causó que tanto Clint como Natasha pusieran los ojos en blanco y se levantaran. La cena fue obviamente terminada, no sólo porque había comida por todas partes, sino porque Tony lanzó lo que pareció un gran fajo sobre a la mesa.

—Para responder sus preguntas…— dijo Tony quitando un poco de arroz de su inmaculado traje—, ese hombre, que no es mi chofer, no es amante de Ojo de Halcón. Pero podría decir que…— se inclinó de manera dramática hacia los reporteros que seguían cada movimiento—, un pajarito me dijo que él está locamente enamorado de cierta araña…

—Tony— la voz de Natasha se volvió helada, pero a Tony, que era Tony, no pudo importarle menos.

—Esperen— dijo el hombre de hierro lentamente, dando marcha atrás a las preguntas— ¿En serio no saben quién es ese hombre?

—¿Deberíamos?— preguntó uno de los reporteros.

—¡Diablos, sí!—. Tony sacó su teléfono y les mostró una imagen del hombre enojado que se había ido del restaurante con los otros dos Vengadores. Era una imagen de Bruce, Clint, Thor y Natasha dormitando en el sofá, con Bruce en medio, los demás se acurrucaban junto a él.

Los ojos de Natasha se abrieron cuando la vio, y se prometió a sí misma que Tony moriría cuando llegaran a casa.

—¡Él es Hulk!— gritó Tony— Ya saben, el alegre gigante verde, el más adorable, ¿el que salvó mi vida?

Todo el mundo en el restaurante parecía incrédulo.

—¿Él es Hulk? ¿Ese hombre que parece que ni siquiera podría matar a una mosca?— inquirió un periodista recordando cómo el hombre se había marchado rápidamente, quitándose los fideos de encima— ¿Y le tiró comida a él?

—¿Qué puedo decir? Todos tenemos una doble personalidad. Y relájate, Bruce tiene un genial control para transformarse. No se podrá verde sólo porque lo cabreamos— dijo Tony alegre, sonriendo levemente. No estaría en Bruce ser amado públicamente—. Pero el otro sujeto, Bruce, su nombre es Bruce Banner, brillante Físico y Doctor, que es también el nuevo jefe de mi área de R&D. Él y yo trabajamos juntos en nuevos productos y otras cosas. Como estaba diciendo, el otro sujeto no es un monstruo. Hulk es muy inteligente, y nos ha puesto apodos a todos.

—Él es el Hombre de Hojalata— se unió Clint a la conversación, Natasha a su lado—. Yo soy Legolas, Tony decidió que era el mejor nombre para mí.

—Yo soy Arañita— murmuró Natasha, todavía amarga por el apodo. También recordó que no había discutido con Clint desde hace rato…

—A Steve le llama Chispitas, y a Thor lo conoce como Ham. ¿Cuál es la abreviatura de Hammer*****?— concluyó Tony sabiendo que la prensa lamía cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Quieren saber cómo lo llamamos?— preguntó Natasha casualmente.

El brillo en los ojos de Clint mientras respondía era positivamente peligroso.

—Papá.

* * *

Thor y Steve, decidió Bruce, eran sus favoritos. Lo escuchaban, a diferencia de los otros tres. También disfrutaban beber té con él.

Bruce los había enviado a la cama, era claro que estaban cansados y sin duda los otros tres se irían a beber a alguna parte. Así que Bruce tomó su taza de té y una revista de Física. Ahora sí, así era su noche ideal.

Una mano suave en su hombro lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la vista para ver el rostro angelical de Pepper Potts mirándolo.

—¿Cansado?— le preguntó ella en voz baja, sentándose a su lado.

—Agotado— suspiró Bruce—. Son muchos niños.

Pepper levantó una ceja.

—¿Niños?

Él gimió, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

—He estado alrededor de ellos demasiado tiempo. Hoy, en un momento dado, todos me llamaron "papá", o en el caso de Thor, "Padre".

—Bruce— dijo Pepper en voz baja, mirando al hombre que consideraba una de las almas más amables del universo. También se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en uno de sus mejores amigos—. Creo que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que significas para ellos, sobre todo para los más jóvenes de esta familia descarriada.

Los labios de Bruce se curvaron ligeramente.

—¿Familia?

—Sip— dijo ella con firmeza, sonriendo—. Familia— suspiró y miró el reloj, eran las 12:54—. Para ser honesta, a veces me siento menos la novia de Tony y más su madre.

Bruce rió tocando el borde de la taza que tenía la cara de Hulk. Cada Vengador tenía una. Su expresión se volvió taciturna de nuevo.

—Es sólo que, cuando Clint dijo por primera vez que yo era el padre de esta familia…, no pude quitarme la imagen de mi padre de la cabeza—. Pepper acarició su espalda, animándole a seguir adelante—. Tenía un alto grado, siempre golpeándonos a mamá y a mí; mamá era demasiado débil para hacer algo. Yo… yo no quiero ser como él— suspiró sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Oh, Bruce—. Pepper apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Bruce de manera fraternal—. Ninguno de ustedes tuvo una buena infancia, pero contigo, sé que Steve, Clint y Natasha se sienten cómodos. Te miran como una figura paterna, te respetan, adoran apretar tus botones, y no podrían ser mejor cuidados que por el otro sujeto. Estoy completamente segura de que Thor te adora, y le encanta jugar con Hulk. Y Tony, en ti ha encontrado un hermano, alguien con quién hablar su mismo idioma, alguien con quién puede conectarse a nivel intelectual. Eres como la mantequilla de maní de su jalea.

El hombre descubrió que tenía la garganta seca y que no podía hablar, pero con su mirada le dijo todo a la pelirroja.

Pepper le dio una suave palmada en el hombro y le revolvió el pelo.

—Piénsalo, papá—. Y con eso, Pepper se dispuso a marcharse a la habitación que compartía con Tony.

Bruce la vio irse y rió.

—Lo haré… _mamá._

* * *

—¿Estás enojado?— preguntó Clint, dejándose caer en el sofá con Bruce.

—Siempre estoy enojado, ¿recuerdas? Ese es mi secreto.

—Sí, claaaaro.

Bruce suspiró y se volvió hacia el joven. Estudió sus cabellos y ojos claros. Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fueron las cicatrices que le cubrían los brazos y las piernas. Pequeñas cicatrices; sin embargo, eran muchas. Era más joven de lo que Bruce habría esperado. 27. Y Natasha tenía 26. Él había terminado su doctorado a esa edad y se convirtió en el monstruo unos años más tarde. Una década ha pasado desde que eso pasó.

—No estoy enojado, Clint. Sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad ayer, y no lo entiendieron— dijo finalmente.

—Oh.

Natasha entró a la sala, se sentó en las piernas de Clint, que parecía muy cómodo allí.

—No está enojado— le dijo Clint inmediatamente.

Bruce se sorprendió del alivio que recorrió el rostro de la mujer. Pero su sorpresa se convirtió en ira cuando volvió a ver las muchas cicatrices que cubrían sus brazos desnudos. Muchas. Demasiadas.

La emoción que sentía en ese momento no era una que al otro sujeto le gustaba. Sintió ira, rabia, hacia los que se habían atrevido a herir a sus… sus… ¿amigos? No, no sus amigos. Su familia.

Bruce se apoyó en la mesa de centro, con la esperanza de que si Dios existía no cambiaría en ese momento. No cuando los chicos querían hablar con él.

—Bruce, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Natasha con cautela, dando un ligero paso hacia delante.

Era extraño. Hace apenas unos meses, Natasha habría dado un paso atrás.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Es que, al otro sujeto no le gustan las heridas que tienen… por todas partes. Él quiere dañar seriamente a quienes los lastimaron.

Al otro sujeto tampoco le gustó la sorpresa en sus rostros. A pesar de que eran dos asesinos entrenados, deberían saber lo que era ser cuidados.

Así que iba a hacerlo.

Bruce miró el papeleo en la mesa y suspiró. Sonrió entonces a la pareja frente a él.

—¿Quieren soplar un poco de vapor?

* * *

Cuando el resto de Los Vengadores, más Pepper, escucharon los extraños ruidos provenientes de la sala de entrenamiento, se asombraron de lo que vieron.

Porque era Hulk, tumbado en el suelo, lanzando a los dos maestros asesinos al mismo tiempo, y luego los capturaba. Discretamente, Tony le ordenó a JARVIS grabar todo eso.

Natasha chillaba, literalmente gritando a Dios. Clint reía de cabeza, claramente disfrutando de sí mismo.

Fue entonces que el alegre gigante verde los vio.

Con un dedo les hizo señas a todos para que se acercaran a él. Clint y Natasha reían estúpidamente en el estómago del gigante.

—Legolas, Arañita— los señaló—; Ham, Chispitas, Hombre de Hojalata, Peppy, jugar también— dijo Hulk antes de detenerse para mirar a su alrededor— ¿Dónde Coco? ¿Él no venir a jugar?

¿Coco? Oh, Coulson. Era como el tío que a veces los visitaba, pero cuando lo hacia, traía los mejores caramelos para que todos lo amaran.

—Esto… lo siento, amigo— dijo Pepper—. Coulson tiene que trabajar.

El gigante verde en realidad parecía decepcionado; realmente le gustaba aquél hombre, y quería jugar con él. Oh, bueno, todavía estaban todos ellos.

—¡JUGAR!

Así, uno por uno, porque nadie quería discutir con Hulk, fueron lanzados seis metros en el aire y disfrutaron que él los atrapara. Hulk… ¿o era Bruce? realmente reía con ellos.

—Gracia… papá— susurró Clint suavemente.

De repente, fue jalado por su camisa y colocado a nivel de un ojo de Hulk. No había miedo en los ojos de Clint, sólo felicidad.

Hulk gruñó y le dio unas suaves palmaditas a su chico en la cabeza.

—A Banner gustar Legolas. Banner decir que tú… _bien venido_, chico.

De pronto Steve estuvo allí también.

—¡Gracias, papá!— exclamó. Hulk hizo lo mismo con él.

—_Spasibo, papa_— murmuró Natasha en ruso contra el corazón de Hulk. Ella también recibió una palmada en la cabeza.

—¡Yo también quiero participar de la alegría!— rugió Thor. Con un enorme grito aterrizó justo en el muslo de Hulk, lo que le valió un golpecito en la frente, que lo mandó a volar. Riendo con desenvoltura, Thor se lanzó sobre el pecho de la bestia y pensó que podría dormir a ese ritmo. Se preguntó si eso era lo que se sentía ser protegido.

—¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad Brucey?— preguntó Tony con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Pepper—. Siento sacarte que quicio, por lo de ayer.

Hulk sacudió su enorme cabeza.

—Hombre de Hojalata no hacer mal. Hombre de Hojalata no sabe cómo lidiar con e-mo-cio-nes—. El gigante se rascó la cabeza—. Banner muy inteligente.

Tony, que se había visto momentáneamente aturdido, sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

—Sí, Bruce es muy inteligente.

—Banner los ama— declaró Hulk—. A Hulk también gustarles ustedes, insignificantes personitas.

—Y nosotros te amamos a ti y a Bruce— dijo Pepper, sosteniendo su pulgar.

—¡NIÑOS!— gritó Hulk, asustando a todos— ¡BRUCE NO QUERER QUE NADIE SALGA HERIDO! ¡HULK PROTEGER FAMILIA! ¡BRUCE PENSAR QUE USTEDES SER NIÑOS! ¡INCLUSO HOMBRE DE HOJALATA!

—Créeme— sonrió felizmente Clint—. Lo sabemos.

Antes de que Bruce comenzara a disminuir, Natasha ya había recuperado un par de pantalones y se los puso en las piernas rápidamente, para que Bruce al menos tuviera pantalones cuando volviera a la normalidad.

Mirando a su alrededor, el científico no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Recordaba por trozos, pero sabía que no escucharía la historia completa de cualquiera de ellos.

—Ni lo digas— levantó un dedo.

—¿O qué? ¿Sacarás a Hulk?— sonrió Steve— Resulta que al gran hombre le gustamos más que a ti, él lo dijo.

—¿Ahora nos adoptarás?— preguntó Clint con tono de broma, pero Bruce concluyó lo que no se dijo: Por favor.

—Bueno, soy dieciséis años mayor que tú, Clint. Supongo que podría ser lo suficientemente mayor como para ser tu padre…— se echó a reír al ver la expresión en el rostro del arquero.

Nadie se había percatado de los clics que sonaban en la esquina, y las risitas silenciosas de Tony y Thor.

—Tony— comenzó Bruce con cautela— ¿qué estás haciendo?

—JARVIS, guarda la grabación— murmuró Tony muy bajito—. Nada, padre mío— dijo de una manera que hizo saber a Bruce que algo estaba tramando.

—Tony—. Luego algo hizo clic en la mente de Bruce. No, esto no podía estar pasando— ¡ANTHONY STARK! ¡BORRA ESE VIDEO EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

Las risas en la habitación eran contagiosas.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Bruce bebía de una taza de té cuando Clint irrumpió con un periódico en la mano.

—¡Papá, papá! ¡Mira lo que encontré!

Y en su mano apareció una copia del diario de la mañana, la primera plana estaba cubierta de fotos suyas, como Bruce Banner y como Hulk. El título rezaba **"Hulk: ¿Es Bruce Banner el Padre Más Poderoso de la Tierra?"**

Había también una foto de los seis Vengadores salvando Nueva York, un par de citas de Tony, Clint y Natasha, diciendo lo maravilloso que era Bruce, y la suerte que tenían de contar con él como su padre.

Bruce se quedó mirando el artículo, enseguida miró a Clint, que seguía sonriendo.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?— le preguntó confundido al arquero, sin percatarse de que éste le había llamado _papá_ y que él no había hecho absolutamente nada en contra de eso.

—Acaba de leerlo, papá— dijo Steve alegremente, sentándose junto a Clint.

—Sí, Padre. Por favor lee el maravilloso documento— le gritó Thor desde el otro lado de la sala, comiendo los Pop-Tarts que Bruce la había comprado el otro día.

—En serio, estalla, ve por ellos—. Natasha miró a Bruce por encima de su taza de café.

—¡Hola, papaíto!— exclamó Tony sacando una pantalla que apareció de la nada por cortesía de JARVIS. La sonrisa en el rostro del millonario no presagiaba nada bueno para Bruce en absoluto—. Tienes que ver esto.

Y allí, en la pantalla, la escena que ocurrió por la mañana, con Bruce Banner semidesnudo corriendo para detener a un Tony que corría disparado.

—¿700 millones de visitas?— tartamudeó Bruce débilmente— ¿En tres horas?

—Mh, 87.567,676 likes. Sólo 72 dislikes. Esto podría ser más grande que el Gangnam Style— comentó Natasha mirando por encima del hombro de Bruce el video.

—El General Ross probablemente se hizo 72 cuentas y le puso "no me gusta"— añadió Steve, lo que provocó que todos lo miraran con incredulidad— ¿Qué?— objetó a la defensiva— Estoy aprendiendo.

—Buen trabajo, Steve— le dijo Bruce palmeándole el hombro solidariamente, renunciaría a intentar no ser un padre. Era muy duro—. Todavía es difícil de creer que al otro sujeto… le gusten todos ustedes.

—Él dijo que nos amas— le dijo Tony con aire de suficiencia.

—¿Y?— disparó Bruce de nuevo, apoyando lo que el otro había dicho.

—Nada… nada—. Clint silbaba para sí mismo, sus ojos brillaban.

Bruce ocultó una sonrisa mientras bebía el último sorbo de su té. Sí los amaba, a todos. Eran una familia grandemente disfuncional, pero familia feliz. Una familia de la que también formaba parte.

Él era el papá.

Y nadie cambiaría eso.

* * *

—¿Estás viendo eso, Coulson?— preguntó Fury a su agente, ya que ambos estaban viendo las imágenes que Stark les había enviado.

—Lo veo, señor, pero no lo creo— respondió Coulson, riendo internamente cuando vio a Hulk diciendo que le gustaban todos ellos, incluso él, cosa que lo asombró porque no había pasado mucho tiempo con Hulk. Sin embargo, disfrutaba de la compañía de Banner, sobre todo cuando hablaban de Física.

—Vamos a guardar esto, Phil— dijo Fury lentamente—, y se lo mostraremos a cualquier maldito tonto que cree que Hulk no es más que un monstruo.

—Por supuesto, señor, pero no tenemos que guardarlo. Stark lo subió a Youtube.

Fury sólo lo miró con su único ojo.

—Aún así, muéstraselo a todo el mundo.

—Sí, señor.

Fury echó un vistazo a su agente y suspiró.

—Phil.

—¿Señor?

—Ve a casa.

—Pero son las diez de la mañana, señor.

Fury sonrió.

—¿Y?

—¿No hay trabajo por hacer?

—Déjalo, agente. Es una orden.

Si Coulson se sorprendió, no lo demostró.

—Está bien, señor.

—Y… ¿Phil?

Coulson se giró.

—¿Señor?

—Disfruta el tiempo con tu familia.

Phil Coulson se limitó a sonreír, pensando en todas las personas que lo esperaban en casa.

—Lo haré, señor.

Que Hulk lo lanzara y lo atrapara parecía divertido.

No podía esperar a probarlo.

**FIN**

**Escrito para el primer Vengador, el que formó una familia: PHIL COULSON.**

* * *

_**N/T: ***Hammer, lo saben, significa Martillo en español, pero no encontré cómo adaptar una adecuada abreviatura en nuestro idioma. "Mart" no se escucha muy bien, ¿no creen?_

_En fin. ¿No lo amaron igual que yo? Awww!_

_Como siempre, el original en mis favoritos._

_¡Besos y gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


End file.
